Naruto Ring Tones
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke decide one lazy day that they will go around Konoha and listen to their fellow shinobi's ring tones. It's purely humor, but it shows slight NaruHina NejiTen, I guess. Oneshot


Naruto giggled maniacally as he texted random people over and over. Sasuke glared at him. "What in the heck are you doing?" he demanded. Naruto giggled again, then held up his orange phone.

"I just texted Sakura a really funny joke! Even you'd laugh, Sasuke."

"Fine. Send it to me." Sasuke whipped out his black phone and waited as the message was being sent. Suddenly, Naruto's phone started vibrating. He had a reply from Sakura. It read:

_OMG Naruto!! ur a pig!!!_

Sasuke's eyes bugged out as he read the joke. "Naruto!" he exclaimed. "Have some decency, man!" Naruto just continued to laugh.

"Hey, let me check out your ring tones."

"Uh, no, that might not be a good idea…"

"What? Oh, come on, they can't be THAT bad."

Before Sasuke could object again, Naruto snatched his phone away and searched into his ring tone folder. His set one started to play.

"_EVERYBODY DANCE, NOW!_

_Duhn, duhn dunh duhn duh! Duhn, dunh dunh duh! Duhn duhn duhn, EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!"_

Then a video started playing of Sasuke dancing to the song and clapping his hands like an idiot. Naruto fell over onto the ground, tears spilling down his cheeks as he laughed his butt off. ROTFL.

Sasuke, now blushing, took his phone away from his teammate. Then he smiled evilly and took Naruto's phone as well. "Let's see what YOU'VE got on here!" Sasuke cackled as he scrolled down to Naruto's set ring tone.

"_Well you can't TELL by the way I talk that I'm a women's man_

_Stayin' alive, stayin' alive, AH AH AH AH!!"_

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the phone. "What the heck…dude, there's something wrong with you…"

"Hey! Give that back!!"

Naruto leapt onto Sasuke's back and starting punching him in the head. "Fine, take your stupid phone!" The Uchiha ninja proclaimed, tossing the cell up in the air. Naruto caught it and whirled around.

"Just 'cuz I laughed at your stupid video didn't give you the right to take my phone!"

"Yeah, well, maybe it wasn't right of you to take mine in the first place!"

"Why don't we see what's on Sakura-chan's phone?"

"OK, that was random…but OK, let's do it."

Naruto and Sasuke walked up to Sakura, who was also busying playing a game on her phone. She turned around at the sight of her two teammates. "HI, SASUKE-KUN!!" she said all fangirlish. She turned angry when she saw Naruto. "What the heck was that sick joke for?" she demanded. Naruto looked worried and sweat-dropped.

"S-sorry, Sakura," he apologized. "Can we see your phone for a minute?"

"Why?" she asked, suspicious.

"I want to take off that joke that Naruto sent you," Sasuke answered.

"OK, here ya go!"

Sakura's phone was pink with a little Sasuke keychain on the antenna. The ninja flipped through the music files on the phone and played the one that was set.

"_So SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP_

_DON'T wanna HEAR IT!!_

_GET UP GET UP GET UP_

_Get outta MY WAY!!"_

Naruto blinked a moment. "Wow, Sakura, that's pretty bold."

"It's talking about you, Naruto."

"WHAT?!? Oh, COME ON!!"

Sakura took her phone back. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"We're going around and seeing what ringtones are on people's phones," Sasuke admitted.

"Sounds like fun. Count me in."

So the three continued. Soon enough, they ran into Kakashi. He was doing something on his phone too. Naruto thought that he was reading his novel online.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei? Can we see your phone for a moment?"

"That depends on what you're going to do with it," Kakashi answered matter-of-factly.

"I want to send you something on Bluetooth," Sakura lied.

"Hm? Alright, here you go."

After the jonin handed Sakura the phone, the three genin crowded around the screen as Sakura played the set ring tone.

"_Too many times 'been around that track_

_So I stopped after school cuz I never been like that_

'_Cuz I ain't no HOLLABACK GIRL!!"_

The three just sweat-dropped as Kakashi calmly took the phone back and strolled off.

OMG.

After the three students regained their composure, they walked around the village some more until they came upon Team 10.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto said with a glint in his eye. "You got your phone on ya?"

Shikamaru yawned and fished his phone out of his pocket. "Yeah, here ya go, Naruto. Don't wanna be a drag or anything." Naruto smiled maniacally and played the ring tone that was set.

"_Without you it's hard to SUUURVIIIVE!!_

'_Cuz every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly!_

_Can you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last!..."_

Even Sasuke couldn't help but break out into a fit of giggles. "Shikamaru, what the heck?!" Naruto laughed. Shikamaru broke out in a cold sweat.

"I-I don't know how it got on there, I swear!" the ninja blushed, taking his phone back. Ino giggled.

"Yeah, right, Shikamaru, it's probably on there because you and Temari were thinking it last night. Hm?" Choji crossed his arms.

"Lay off the guys, alright?" he said. "If he says that he and Temari aren't dating, then they aren't dating. Anyway, what's on YOUR phone, Ino?"

Ino stopped laughing and hid the phone behind her back nervously. "Uh, n-nothing Choji!" she stuttered. Sasuke snuck around and snatched the phone from her hands.

"Let's see what 'nothing' is."

"_I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie woo-oorld!_

_I'm wrapped in plastic-IT'S FANTASTIC._

_You can comb my hair, or dress me anywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation!"_

Shikamaru shrugged. "Yeah, well, I pretty much figured that."

"WHAT?! You jerk, get over here, Shikamaru!"

Choji laughed at the two chasing each other around. Sakura smiled cunningly. "What's on YOUR phone, Choji?" she asked. The fatty stopped dead and laughed nervously.

"Uh, n-nothing worth playing, that's for sure."

"Uh-huh. Hand it over, pal."

Sighing miserably, Choji handed his phone to Sakura. The kunoichi flipped through the music file and played the ring tone.

"_Hold the pickles and the lettuce,_

_Special orders don't upset us._

_All we ask is that you let us_

_HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!"_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke left before their fellow shinobi killed them. They busted out laughing about two seconds later, after they were out of earshot-even Sasuke did.

"Th-that was classic!!" Naruto laughed. Sakura looked up ahead and saw three other figures walking towards them: Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Naruto stopped laughing and waved at them.

"Hey, guys!" Hinata stared ahead and blushed at the sight of Naruto.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun," she stammered. Akamaru popped out of Kiba's shirt and barked; in his mouth he held Kiba's cell phone. The Inuzuka ninja blinked suddenly.

"Oh, that's where my phone went. Thanks Akamaru."

"Hey Kiba, can we see your phone for a second?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, why?" Kiba asked, handing Sasuke the cell phone.

"_Who let the dogs out?! Hoo, hoo, hoo hoo!_

_Who let the dogs out?! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!"_

Sakura began to giggled. Everyone just stared at her weirdly. She stopped and looked around, puzzled. "What, that's not funny to some people?"

Shino's unmoving gaze began to grow bored. "Come on, we have to go now."

"Wait, let's see your phone, Shino." Naruto was speaking. Shino furrowed his brow.

"No."

"Come on."

"I said no, Naruto."

"Don't worry Naruto, I already took it."

"Oh, OK. Thanks Sakura."

Shino gazed around wildly. "What?! But, h-how?!"

Sakura shrugged and handed the phone to Naruto. "I just killed all your stupid bugs holding it. Play it, Naruto."

"_I like to move it, move it._

_You like to move it, move it._

_We like to move it, move it._

_We like to…MOVE IT!!!"_

Then a movie similar to Sasuke's started playing, in which Shino began dancing like moron. His bugs also buzzed around his head like mad men, stinging him. All the while Shino was howling from the stings and he kept on dancing.

"BWA HA HA!! Whoa, Shino, that's a new one!" Kiba laughed.

Naruto laughed along with him. Even Hinata started to chuckle.

"Hey, Hinata, what's on your phone?" Naruto asked. Hinata started blushing horribly and fainted. Sasuke grabbed the phone out of her jacket pocket as Naruto caught her.

"Here we go," Sasuke said. However, no music started playing; instead, only snoring could be heard. Sakura furrowed her brow.

"What the heck is that?" Suddenly, the ring tone on the voice started to speak.

"D-don't worry, Kakashi-sensei, I'll eat your ramen for you…zzz…"

"NARUTO?!?"

Naruto started freaking out. "Whoa, she must have recorded me while I was asleep! How'd she get into my house?!"

"It's not that hard to pick your lock, Naruto," Sasuke replied.

"How would you know, Sasuke?"

"Um…lucky guess?"

Naruto slipped the phone back in Hinata's pocket and handed her to Kiba. "Well, I guess we'll catch you later, guys." Kiba grew furious.

"Hey, come on, Naruto, don't dump her on me! We were supposed to go train with Kurenai-sensei, so at least wake her up or something!" Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Hey, Hinata, don't look now, but Sasuke's about to smile."

"WHAT?! I have to see this!" Hinata instantly leapt out of Kiba's arms and stared at Sasuke, who was now staring at Naruto with a mad expression. Naruto giggled.

"Heh heh, that did the trick. Later guys."

As Squad 7 began to walk off, Sakura began to snicker. "Hey, guys, there's only one squad left that we haven't checked, yet."

"Who's that, Sakura-kun?" Sasuke asked.

"Team Guy."

"Oh, man, this is gonna be awesome. And funny."

Soon enough, the three shinobi came across Lee, Tenten, and Neji. Naruto smiled and waved. "Hey, Bushy Brow! Why don't you come over here for a sec?"

Neji groaned. "Oh great, what's that idiot going to do now?"

The three-man squad walked over to the other three-man squad and stared at them. "What is it, Naruto?" Lee asked. Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Let's see your cell phone, Bushy Brow."

Lee looked horrified. "M-m-my cell phone? I am sorry, Naruto, but I do not have my phone on me."

"Yes you do, Lee. I can your butt vibrating." Tenten spoke. Sure enough, Lee was receiving a text message, and the phone was vibrating in his back pocket. Lee blushed and fished the phone out.

The message was from Guy. It read:

_Lee! You must show your youthful abilities and meet me at the Konoha Training Hall!_

Lee's face was suddenly a picture of determination. "Alright, Guy-sensei! I will be there soon!" With that, the shinobi ran off.

"Hey, guys, he dropped his phone," Sakura pointed out. Tenten picked it up.

"What did you guys want it for?"

"Well, we'll see if we found anything special in a minute."

"_Cuz' everybody was KUNG-FU FIGHTING!!! Na na na na na na_

_Those guys were FAST as LIGHTNING!!! Na na na na na na_

_It was a little bit frightening… Na na na na na na"_

"Oh, wow," Neji commented. "That was…random."

"Like Lee."

"Yes, you're right Sasuke."

"Hey, Neji, what's on your phone?" Naruto asked. Neji rolled his eyes and threw his phone at Naruto.

"I suppose you won't leave me alone until I tell you, so here you go."

"Sweeeeet."

"_It's the EYE of the Tiger!_

_It's the cream of the fight_

_Rising up to the top…"_

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!" Naruto laughed. "I get it, you're all crazy about your eyes or whatever."

Sasuke snorted. "Well duh. What was your first guess, Sherlock?"

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

Sakura smiled widely at Tenten. "Well, you know what to do, Tenten," she said. Tenten started to blush.

"What?! Just because Lee and Neji did it doesn't mean I have to hand over my phone!" Sasuke blinked.

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Will you do it for me, Tenten-kun?"

"Why, of course, Neji-kun!"

Tenten beamed and handed her phone to Sasuke. The Uchiha ninja scrolled through the files and selected the ring tone that was set. It wasn't a ring tone, however; it was a recording.

"_Hey Neji, wazzup?_

_Uh, Tenten? What's in your hand?_

_Oh, nothin'…just something Shino gave me._

_Shino? What'd he give you?_

_Not sure. It looked like some new kind of bug or someth-_

_OH MY GOSH!!!_

_WAAAAHHHH!!! Get those things out of here, Neji!!_

_Holy cow! I think that one just punched me!"_

All of Squad 7 had their eyebrows furrowed. "What the heck is that?" Naruto asked. Tenten sighed.

"I accidently sat on the recording button on my phone after Shino gave me those bugs. He pulled a prank on us…they all looked like Guy-sensei."

Sakura was mortified. "Dude. That's HARSH."

Neji grabbed Tenten's arm. "Well, we probably have to get going. See you guys later."

Naruto waved at them. "Say hi to Bushy Brow for me!" he called.

Sakura sighed. "Well, after all that, what do we do now?"

"How about Ichiraku?"

"How about I shove it up your nose?"

"Hey, Sasuke! Come on, man, that's not funny! THIS IS, however."

"Ow! Get over here, you loser!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Only if you can catch me!"

The End!


End file.
